N and Cheren, Zombie Hunters!
by Guardian of the Morning Mist
Summary: Cheren and N s friend, Touya, goes on a journey.. leaving the two arch enemies behind. Chaos ensues.. and in this case, it s a zombie apocalypse. Will Cheren and N get over their differences or will they become zombie-food? With the help of the house s maid, an adventure begins! This is my first story, so please be kind with your words!
1. Chapter 1

N and Cheren-Zombie Hunters!

By: Guardian of the Morning Mist I own nothing except plot!

Chapter One: The Basics

" I`ll be going now! On a journey, far ,far away !," announced Touya announced, a bag slung over his back.

"Please don`t leave me with this wild, feral , hermit!," pleaded Cheren as he hinted at N, moping in a corner.

"Nope! I`ve been waiting for something to do all this time, and now here it is! So bye!," The sound of the door slamming in the wake of Touya echoed through the now silent house.

"How am I going to survive…with this… this idiot?! ," Cheren muttered to himself, his voice high and desperate.

"We could always try and kill eachother.," suggested N a murderous gleam in his eyes, two kitchen knives concealed behind his back.

"As a teacher, violence is the second to last choice….and murder is the end of the rope.," Whispered Cheren darkly.

"So, what choice are you on?," Began N, a now mischievous sparkle dancing.

"Choice ten. Be the voice of reason."

A scoff was heard from N. With arms crossed he breathed out " And then the day zombies come. Ha!,"

Thunk! Thunk thunk! The sound of hurried banging on the door ranted.

"T-Touya?! ," exclaimed Cheren. "Maybe I`m not stuck with the feral man after all!"

Distorted groans and growling escaped from the other side.

"That`s not funny Touya.. "

"I don`t think that`s Touya…," N backed away from the door.

"Why don`t I look at the peephole?, " Cheren said as he peered into the small hole.

" Touya I- Oh Arceus. It`s not Touya. "

"Then what is it?!," N exclaimed, excited.

"I think it`s time for another eye appointment..," mused Cheren as he gazed out the peephole.

" As always, I disagree. But this time for a good reason. You probably don`t need an eye surgery..unless you don`t see green people pounding on the door."

"Oh! Yes, I see them. So I guess there will be no need to schedule an appointment."

" So should we-" N`s sentence was interrupted as the sound of shattering glass was heard at the back of the house..Followed by a slow and moaning 'Brains…'

"Oh no.," murmured Cheren as he adjusted his tie.

"Well, time I put these things to use!," N whooped as he flashed his kitchen knives.

" I never wanted to do this but…,"Cheren trailed off as he put his hand into his shirt and pulled it out to show a sparkling, unused revolver. "But I guess I have to."

"Violence, second to last?! I'll bet you that is one hundred percent untrue!," crowed N as he stabbed a zombie in the head.

"I regret that I have to do such a lowly task…,"muttered Cheren as he pulled the trigger.

"Do you boys need of any assistance?"An aged female voice began.

"A-annete?!,"cried the boys in unison as they saw the armed maid.

Belts of ammo surrounded her lithe body, grenades strapped to her hair, and a missile launcher was resting on her shoulders. To finish it all off, she had a look that meant death to anyone that crossed her path.

' I'll never think of her the same way again..' thought Cheren as he gazed at the armored woman.

Then the action began. Annete pulled out a machine gun from her skirt and started to shoot mercilessly at the approaching enemies, leaving the two boys staring at her in awe. In a matter of seconds, the walls were oozing with sullied blood, a rancid smell in the air.

"Does anyone have wooden planks to cover up the front door?," Cheren asked,the groans still sounding from the front door.

"I`m afraid we don`t.." Murmured Annete.

"We'll just have to kill them all."

"A teacher always resorts to murder as the last choice. I hate to do this but.." Cheren trailed off as he leaned against a bump in the wall.

'Cha-Chank!' The sound of mechanical doors opening up the wall resounded. And inside was a full arsenal of weapons. Illegal, legal guns, swords, throwing knives, bombs, spears and a room full of armor . A murderer`s or in this case, zombie hunter`s dream.

"And you call yourself a peacemaker…,"chuckled N as he sauntered in.

"You better choose a whole bunch of weapons. Backups, emergency ones, and also your personal one. Don`t forget to choose armor too.," said Cheren, his face grave.

"Oh yes..I think this one suits me. Very much I can use this for liberation Pokemon and-" N`s face fell as he was interrupted by a very annoyed Cheren.

"For zombies only. And no liberation. I don`t want any of you to use this on people. Only the undead and evil undead. Which they all are."

"Fine, but I`ll be taking this beautiful , perfect sword."N gingerly picked up the blade, a bright, glinting piece of metal.

"Take anything you wish..except the one in the back..," Cheren instructed, his eyes fixed on a chainsaw in a glass case.

"Oh. I hoped to make that one of mine…,"murmured N, his greedy gaze faded.

"I believe I`ll be taking a few bullets and some armor.," decided Annete as she disappeared behind a 'shelf.

After selecting their weapons from the enormous arsenal, the trio headed out to confront the undead.

"If Touya was here, would we still be in this mess..?," breathed Cheren .

His shoes were aligned with poison inflicting rings, spiked shin guards, a belt of knives on his hips, sharp, pointed cuffs surrounded his wrists, and a ribbon tied around his head written with zombie blood: 'Death I shall Bring, Death shall I Wreak'.

"I highly doubt so.," disagreed N, fully armed.

Guns tied around his wrists, his legs were aligned with sharp, pointed teeth, a bullet-proof vest was worn, and a helmet was on top of his head.

"So let`s get going… shall we commence?," Annete smiled darkly.

Detatched sleeves of iron shining in the sunset, silver plated shoes, belts, over belts of ammo, and grenades aligned her hazel colored eyes. Not to mention her black circles under her eyes. Yes, those were also very ferocious.

"From now on, we shall fight this battle!," declared the armor clad warriors, ready for the onslaught of the dead.

A few notes from the writer…. You should keep these in mind…

Annete is the house`s maid and is an original character of mine. She is more of a secondary character. The setting of this story is between the years of Pokemon BW 1 and BW 2. Updates will probably be monthly or more. I try my best. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

N and Cheren-Zombie Hunters!

By: Guardian of the Morning Mist (I own nothing!)

Chapter 2: The real fights begin

The door continued to groan and creak, as if it would give way any moment. It thumped and made scratching noises as their green, decayed nails went against the smooth wood of the door. But they were ready, their weapons glinting in the light. One of them inhaled sharply…. It was about to come. Silence was all they heard for a few moments until the sickening thump of the door falling resounded across the floor… Followed by trudging feet on the white tile. The battle of the undead had begun.

"Alright! Here we go!" Cheren announced as he dived into the mass of zombies.

"It's all for the best!" N shouted as he slashed open an approaching body.

"I swear by Arceus I shall live to see another sunrise! " Declared Annete, her gun tapping out thunderous rhythms.

In the midst of this battle, they all wondered : _Where did they all come from_? And as if to reply to themselves : _This truly is a dream. _But how wrong they were. It was real. As real as the rotten blood on the walls and on the floor. Yes, it was happening, this dreaded, horrific apocalypse.

It only took a few seconds to turn their home into a slaughter parade. The grinding sounds of the chainsaw combined with the slashing sounds of a sword, finished off with bangs from a machine gun was the band of death. The performers were the three figures, playing their song… the song of weapons. Screams and growls were heard from below. The tortured audience of the dead… A marvelous sight it was… In the eyes of a killer. Or in this case, a zombie hunter.

"Aren't they ever going to stop?!" N shouted over the mechanical din.

"I highly doubt so!" Cheren answered.

"The ammunition will be completely out if we go any longer!" Annete called out, her gun slowly easing its flow of bullets.

"We'll have to go back then! Retreat!"

"What do you mean retreat?! Cheren, they'll have your tiny brain if we retreat! They'll take all of our brains! And I still have quite a few more years to go before I completely go out! So no! I'm staying right here!" N snapped at Cheren angrily.

"N, I suggest you listen to me, the leader. " Cheren replied back, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Who died and made you king?!"

"Who gave you the weapons and armor?!Who gave you protection? Me! And without it, you would have been zombie food! Just like what Touya told you in his joke fortune! "

"Arrgh… If you believe this is the correct choice, then I'll obey you, just to prove how wrong you are!"

The trio slowly retreated into Cheren's room, killing the undead along their way. It was a slow walk into his room… Along the hall they walked along..spattering blood along the way. Oozing onto the carpeted hall, dyeing it crimson. Until they finally reached the oaken wood door of Cheren's room. Annete crept into the door, followed by scowling Cheren and N. She slammed it shut, leaving the groaning and screaming outside the hall.

"What should we do now?!," growled N as he walked left and right over and over again.

"Catch up and gather our wits..reload and wait them out. That is my plan.," murmured Cheren as he sat on his bed.

"This may be the last time I will be here.." Annete whispered as she stroked a bedsheet.

"I'll miss it. So Cheren, may you please-" A growl was heard, interrupting Annete.

"Retreat. And hide here like cowards?! Why don't _you _and _Miss Lamour _ stay and _I'll _go and fight? All of you are cowards! Cowards I tell you!"

"If you go out there at this time, they'll kill you in a matter of seconds. We're waiting here… because our battle space is limited. We'll use that to our advantage."Cheren said, his eyes glaring iciy at the floor.

"_Brains…Weeeee wannnn your brains.."_ the distorted words reached through the door.

"They came here earlier than I expected! We need to refill! Did you finish, Annete?" Cheren began to panic, his eyes wide. '_Curse those undead bodies! Curse them all!'_ Cheren thought, his teeth gritted.

"Almost!"

"You should hurry! They're coming!"

"There!"

The second wave broke out as quickly as the first one. Slashing, rumbling and banging went up again, and the symphony of death began its second performance. A quick, condensed song of growls, splatters and most of all, a second death. Followed by the choir of the trio's chants and cries. And slowly crescendoed into a work of art , in those zombie hunter's eyes. Surrounded by the remains of the undead, the hunters breathed a sigh of relief, the third battle was over.

"Where are the rest?!,"asked N in bewilderment at the corpses.

"We just need to get a rowboat.," mused Cheren.

"A rowboat?! What for?! Or did a zombie damage your brains?"

"Eventually, the house will be filled with the zombies, and the ground will not be safe to walk on..or you risk turning yourself into one of them. So, to be safe, we'll just row on top of them and kill them along the way."

"Are you sure this will work, young master?," murmured Annete, her voice edged with worry.

"We'll see. I saw a rowboat over in Touya's room a few days ago. He was always adventurous… But it's a mess in there.

"I'll get it!" N barked. "You're the leader and you command us to do your dirty work!"

"N! I- " Cheren was interrupted by mid sentence as the door was slammed, followed by slashes of N's sword, slashing at the undead.

The crescent moon shone fitfully against the sky, an almost moonless night. Night Pokemon called out.. merged with the sounds of the zombies. In just a few hours, the green bodies covered the house. Moving or not moving didn't matter. They thirsted for human, live flesh, nothing else. And there they were, reaching and groping for the little rowboat that paddled slowly along, incantions of death emitted by its aura.

"Why are they all feeling for me and not someone else?!"Cheren muttered as he whacked a decayed hand away with his paddle.

"Heh. I'm glad I'm not you. You have such feminine looks that they all want a piece of you.," chuckled N as he rowed.

"Shut your mouth."

"You can't deny the truth!"

Every three minutes or so, an arm would reach out onto the boat, touching Cheren in the most inappropriate areas. In return of being minced to pieces by his chainsaw and thrown overboard.

"I suggest we rest. We'll take turns rowing and guarding while one of us sleeps." N said, weariness in his voice.

"Yes, we should. Annete and I will take the first shift. N, you rest." Cheren ordered. "Annete will go next, and at dawn, me."

"Ah.. I agree." Annete said, stifling a yawn.

"Tommorow we'll go on a kill out. Our goal is to erase their population by forty percent.," announced Cheren. "Until then, we need to rest."

And he continued to paddle across the sea of writhing, undead bodies. Their moans echoing into the night..

A few notes….

I'm glad I was able to type this up all at once. I stayed up until twelve a.m typing.. ahh. Well, I am glad to have kept my promise of updating. I hope you will keep on reading this until the end! Don't be afraid to comment! It helps me a lot! Thank you~!


	3. Chapter 3

N and Cheren, Zombie Hunters!

Chapter 3: The Crazed Dance

By: Guardian of the Morning Mist (I own nothing! Except the plot )

"It's finally dawn.." N murmured as the first rays of sunlight kissed the dark sky." It's your turn to rest, Cheren."

"Gladly." Cheren leaned onto the cushions. "I miss being a teacher."

"And I miss serving you." Annette said as she woke up.

The night had been long and tedious. It was pitch black and not a single star shone in the sky.. Everyone had to rely on most of their senses to feel around the home. Not to mention the groping hands of green climbing over. Or the nonstop groans. And all the distorted speech from the undead, which were mostly about brains and other gruesome subjects…It would be a miracle if anyone could sleep over the racket. And the nightmares awaiting on the other side of sleep.

"Excuse me, Cheren.."N began, his eyes showing hunger. "Where's food?"

"It is all in your dreams.."Cheren trailed off as the clutches of sleep taking him in.

"Well, I guess we could…" Annete murmured to herself as she pulled out her crossbow from a bag. " I guess we could always try something new.

_Kshk_!

The sound of the arrow diving into a zombie nearby was sickening, yet satisfying at the same time. Much to N's dismay, Annete reached out for its head.

"You are not going to…"

"Of course I am. "

Annete sliced a sliver of meat from the top. And then she bit into the slightly salty meat.

"A-aren't you going to turn into a zombie sooner o-or l-later?" N stuttered.

"I highly doubt so. You only turn into one if they devour your brains… If you would like..You may try some. "Annete offered and handed over a sinewy piece of flesh to N.

"Isn't this considered cannibalism? "

"Not unless they're dead..Besides, you must make drastic decisions in the midst of an emergency."

"Oh..alright."N delicately picked up the piece of flesh and licked it. "Decent enough…I think." And shoved the rest into his mouth. "About the kill out Cheren planned… " N chomped on another piece of flesh greedily. "I think he will fail horridly. "

"Please don't insult my master like that. He tries his best!" Annete chided, her eyes blazing.

"We could just shove him off. And then I could become the leader. You and I, the zombie hunting duo! And then when Cheren gets zombified, I'll kill him myself! I've always disliked that unmanly, main character, bossy, thinks-he's-smarter-than-you jerk!"N snapped.

"Watch your words..N. Or trouble… could befall you."Cheren murmured in his sleep.

"I told you. I hate his guts."

"But he has such an air of kindness around him as a teacher! He's friendly, smart, good looking and a very hard worker!"Annete defended her master quickly.

"Well it's useless in a zombie apocalypse! Unless somehow zombies are attracted to someone like him. Which they are. They're still poking and reaching for him." N pointed out.

Green, decayed hands crept over into the small boat, onto Cheren's sleeping body.

"Oh..this gives me…an idea."A dark, demonic smile crept over Annete's soft features. "In this case, it's a good thing they're attracted to him."

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" A low chuckle escaped from N. " Now let's see if can swim."

"A-ah..they're approaching…"Cheren whispered from his sleep.

"Oh relax, master."Annete soothed. "It will only be for a little while…I must do it before I regret anything."

"I'll kill him once they eat his brains."N muttered to himself.

"If you miscalculate and he's still alive, I will shoot twenty-six holes into your chest." Annete warned, her gaze seeping into N.

'_She's very protective of him_..' N thought as they paddled across the sea of the undead. Content and waiting for the battle ahead. But before that, another plan was formulated.

"Let's shove him off. Right now. The sooner we get him off, the sooner we can kill. Then we-"

Suddenly, Cheren's eyes fluttered open, finally awake. "You dare talk about me like that? You should be the one who is killed first!"Cheren hissed. "Alright! The kill out begins right now! We'll decimate them! _Then_ there's the outside! Tomorrow-"

"I'm not listening!" N snapped, his eyes ablaze.

"You really are an ungrateful idiot, aren't you?" Cheren began slowly..

"You're the idiot here! Cheren! You're a coward!"

"Both of you bicker back and forth, just like husband and wife! This is not the time for that! We must take action, defeating the undead army! And now, it's my plan in action!" Annete exclaimed and the quarrel quickly broke out. The exhausted maid exhaled and began stating her plan.

"N. Shove master off." N smirked. '_Now, when Touya comes home, he'll be my one and only friend_!'

"You wouldn't dare.."Cheren growled s he locked eyes with the green haired man.

"Oh yes I do dare." N grinned slyly and shoved Cheren off the small rowboat.

"You traitor! Annete! May damnation be put upon all of you!" Cheren screeched as he disappeared into the mass of greedy hands.

"It's all a part of the plan.." Annete whispered, showing no emotion towards her master.

"Now, I can have Touya all to myself as a friend! I've been waiting for this moment all my life!" N let out a large cry of triumph, his expression like a happy child.

"I highly doubt so.." Annete giggled and fired her arrow.

Green, fetid blood flew everywhere, followed by a half groan, half scream of disgust and fear.

"No! He's not…"N trailed off as he saw a lithe shape rise up from the mound of bodies. "Curse it all! He should have been dead!"

"And to think! Mutiny! To me! It takes oh, so much more to bring me down!" From the heap of corpses rose a very much alive, but demented version of Cheren.

Blood streaked his hair and his tie hung loosely. The stench of blood rose from the bodies.. It was like red rain fell onto him…scented with death.

"Oh dear Arceus…"Annete gasped in horror.

"Yes. You should be afraid."Cheren laughed quietly to himself, his clothes in tatters.

He walked slowly towards the boat, swinging his limbs as if they were of no use to him. _Stagger_. _Stagger._ His walk was quiet…but the sounds of the body parts he walked over squelched and poured blood.

"Perfect! Cheren becomes zombified! Let's kill him!" N declared excitedly.

"Oh, it takes much more than mere bullets to faze me. You see, as the zombies were slowly touching me…They never ate me. No, it was much worse. They abused me! It was awful… And all the while.. those whispers…There was also-" He never completed his sentence.

N grabbed a small revolver from his pocket. And aimed at the now demented form. "Die monster" And shot into its skull, sending bone fragments everywhere.

But the body continued to move. It continued to breathe and live…so it stood taller. "I told you..Bullets cannot bring me down. And now it's my turn."

With blood still oozing down his forehead, he pulled out small knife and threw. Hitting right in the middle of N's chest. Scarlet droplets spattered the rowboat. It was time for the living to bleed.

"I'm so sorry, master. It's all my fault. Instead of being the solution to the problem, I created another problem. Forgive me. If I am to live another day and enjoy it, in my heart, I know I would never deserve it." A tear slid down Annete's face. "I'm so sorry." And shot a pink tipped arrow at the now insane Cheren.

A few notes from the writer…

Hi there again! I hoped you have enjoyed this installment of my story. This took me longer than expected, but still, there you have it! I also want to wish everyone happy Fourth of July! (A little early, I guess.) Umm… and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Bye! :3


	4. Chapter 4

N and Cheren, Zombie Hunters!

By: Guardian of the Morning Mist (I own nothing except plot!)

Chapter 4: The sun sets…

An agonizing shriek followed after the arrow struck the lithe shape in the center. Blood spraying out of the injury.

"There must have been something special in that arrow you fired… wasn't there?" N whispered, his shirt dyed red from the bleeding.

"I might as well give up my secret. Because I highly doubt any of you mortals will live for long…," began Annete, her voice grave. "As you may have seen how good I am at a almost everything…and sometimes quietly murmur to myself at times…Yes. I am a witch. My sisters cast me out of our world. All because of a crime I didn't commit. And so, I reside here for another eon or so…learning and thinking. And now… about that arrow. I cast a purification and death spell on it… Once it pierces the victim's heart, they-"

N quietly whispered the end of the sentence. "They die." His face was deep and solemn. "I never thought he was going to perish this way. Isn't there a way to bring him back? Like a resurrection spell?"

Annete shook her head sadly, tears in her eyes. "That was all the magic I had left these five years I've stayed. My sisters only come during a time when a rainbow appears at night. There haven't been any for a long time…"

He was so useless…Powerless to stop someone from dying. Powerless to help the witch…He couldn't do anything… until a thought struck him. And an old memory flowed in.

"Are you sure about this, Touya? I mean…it's precious to you! It's only second to your pokemon!" N protested.

"Please, I'm entrusting this to you until my journey ends. Fill it with the most wonderful stories. And don't forget to humiliate Cheren a bit. He's much too serious at times." Touya smiled mischievously. "Use your best pens and erasers. Ha! These only come once in a while. Add a few smart quips…some magic… and not to mention cookie crumbs! And you've got a wonderful story in the makings."

Once again, Touya shoved an old book in N's hands. The front page had a jewel encrusted 'X' on it, the silver still gleaming, a small drawing was at the bottom, showing Touya. Its musty smell rising, beckoning N in a small voice to open it. And so he did. Pages yellowed with age, the limit seeming endless. Scraggly, yet readable handwriting covered many pages, telling about parodies of fairytales, and sometimes quiet and serious poems that could shatter your heart into pieces. It was a book that was humorous…yet somehow painful at the same time. Touya was wonderful at that as he was good at battling and making people smile. Yes, his friend was the best.

N paused for a moment, and gazed into Touya's eyes. A bright sepia, now pleading N to take his book. Touya smiled for a moment and whispered quietly.

"Please? When I come back, I'll write you the most funniest tale I can think of."

"Fine Touya. If you want me to do it so bad… I'll take it. And fill it with my best stories. Guaranteed to make Cheren turn red as a tamato berry." And put the book in his pale, slender hands.

"Just a small warning though…" Touya said, his eyes surprisingly grave. "That type of power can go to your head. Don't abuse for my sake. Names are very important in this. Promise me you will never hurt somebody with it. Or make them do any stupid things… and most important of all, whatever you do, don't give it to Annete."

"This is our last resort. If that book can't do it, almost no one can. And luckily, I have it with me." N smiled and pulled out Touya's book, the pain in his chest almost forgotten.

Annete's eyes lit up in surprise. "It couldn't be… it's one of my sisters' best kept secret! The Book of The Puppets…And all this time, it was in Touya's hands?! That cheeky, adventurous little rascal?!"

"I guess…He just calls it his book of fairytales and other junk." N pulled out a small pencil, the lead flat and raised nearly up to the metal ring. "If only I knew this was going to happen. I could have gotten something bigger."

And so, the green haired man began to write, despite his bleeding. In a matter of seconds, a whole page was filled with large and bold handwriting. And on it was: '**N's wound was healed. Cheren's heart and soul was returned to his body, and his mind is clear from all the insanity.' **

"It felt as if…" Cheren's eyes fluttered open, surprisedto see Annete and N. "I'm a-alive?!"

"Alive as you'll ever be." N cooly replied, a smile of relief on his lips.

"It was kind N's decision…to bring you back from the realm of the dead." Annete murmured.

"And I thought you was just an arrogant idiot." Cheren smirked. " But I guess you aren't."

"Hmph."

"Now then, is there any lead left to make all the zombies disappear?"

"I'm afraid not… Blame it on my pencil pushing and large handwriting."

"About the kill out you planned…,master."

"Ah,yes. Let's begin." Cheren rested the chainsaw on his knee, a confident expression.

The sounds of a sword being drawn and the clicking of the machine gun, followed by the revving of the chainsaw screamed throughout the house. And then came the sound of metal cutting through flesh, complete with screams and battle cries. Last of all, the sickening thump of limbs and corpses falling on the black and white floor. In the ring of bodies were three silhouettes .

The lanky, confident one was dripping from blood, but not his. It was the blood of the undead. He smiled, almost dementedly as he uttered the words. "It worked."

Next to him was a tall, shadowy figure, also oozing with blood... Chuckling silently to himself, his green hair streaked with red, a sword gleaming in the sunset.

And then at the end was a straight and upright form, her amethyst colored eyes sparkling…the eyes of a witch. Not a single speck of blood covered her. "Master is very good at this."

"Due to our kill out…this lightens our load to about one third.," mused Cheren.

"Two thirds left then." N completed Cheren's thought.

"You have enough energy for another killing?"

"As ready as ever, master."

"The sooner the better."

"Then let's do it!" Cheren declared, his eyes shining, his chainsaw whirring.

"I'm going to take all my anger out on all these dumb, ugly green jerks!" N announced loudly as he propelled himself and the rowboat.

"Wait for us, N!" Cheren called out energetically.

"No need, master." Annete murmured as she picked Cheren up and jumped into the rowboat.

A growling, snarling mess lay ahead of them, the other two thirds of the zombies. Cheren grimaced in disgust. He had enough. Those green, flesh eating things…mindless and knew of nothing…How did they get here? With their writhing, lifeless bodies…it seemed as if they could go only a few steps. But they keep on moving, propelled by an invisible and faithless will.

"How do you live like that…?" Cheren whispered slowly, his anger building. " I DETEST all of you damned creatures!" Cheren's chainsaw sliced ten heads off in a heartless, bloody fury. "Life is to be lived …With hope! With reason! With emotions! Without any of these, you might as well die and never come back!" Again his chainsaw swung, shredding off heads without mercy. Blood sprayed everywhere, his chainsaw's blade dripping in red. Cheren's heavy, savage breathing slowly returned to normal.

"You killed them all by yourself…Good job." N smirked.

"Truly beautiful and brutal at the same time. I'm impressed, master." Annete breathed.

"You should…" Cheren whispered back.

As Cheren climbed into the boat, he sent up a small prayer of salvation. '_Please let this nightmare end.' _But it would seem as if no one would answer. Besides, why would a god answer his prayer? He was drenched in the blood of other people, his eyes wide in anger and insanity, heaving breaths escaped from his crimson red lips, mixed along with the metallic tang of blood…chainsaw in hand. The perfect example of a sinner not wishing to repent. Why send a prayer at all?

"If the school board knew about this, you would never be able to come back ever again." N stated.

"Heh. I guess you are right. Perhaps you and I aren't actually that different. We are all arrogant bastards at one time or two. Cheren replied, his eyes cold.

"Your language has been very rough these days…,"Annete chided. "I suggest you think about your words."

But he couldn't hear her voice. No, his mind was set on something else, his thoughts swirling. Questions were everywhere. In the darkest corners of his mind…in the top priorities…and especially in the center. Which all to led to a one worded answer. "_Kill"_

"Yessss….IIIII founddd it…" Cheren drawled in a happy and insane manner.

"Found what?"

"Oh you'll seeee…" The chainsaw revved up, spattering left over body parts everywhere.

'_Kill.'_

He jumped off the boat, around a corner, and after that, the sound of flesh scraping against tiny blades were heard. And maniacal laughing.

The demented version of Cheren had come back.

Notes from the writer…

Again. The fourth update comes on a dark night. Well, it matches where we're going, correct? There are a few things I should explain… Touya's book has the ability to control people if you write in their name and write down what you want them to do. He found it on the forest floor one day during a walk. That explains the fairytales completely. And then the last update is next month! We'll be closing up and stuff, and I'll start a new story. Oh, and about Annete…the crime she didn't commit was setting a home and family on fire by magic. And a few other crimes… Well, thank you for staying with me this far in this fast paced, random adventure! All this while, writing the notes… I've been listening to Alice of Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid. I won't sleep well tonight…


	5. Chapter 5

N and Cheren, Zombie Hunters!

By: Guardian of the Morning Mist (I own nothing except the plot!)

Chapter Five, The end…?

"I see…the book can only control a person's emotions for a short while…" Annete mused, her amethyst eyes gleaming in wonderment.

"So much for that…At least Touya gave me this so I could remember him. Knowing him, who knows when he'll come home. It took him a whole year on his first journey." N sighed, a content smile on his face. "At least Cheren is gone. But not for long…Let's go get him."

'_If I can kill everything here, I'll finaly get away from this nightmare! Yes! It's so simple!'_Cheren thought, his eyes wide in sheer happiness, the chainsaw whirring.

_Skrk. Scream. Skrk. Plop. Plop. _The sound of the green body parts fell to the floor was sickening, but he was all oblivious to it. Wielder and weapon were as one, their endless bloodlust dripping all over the room. It was just crimson paint being splattered all over the walls to them, painting the room in bright, vibrant red.

"He's really in there isn't there? The shock from all the zombie attacks must have shaken him badly. Oh well." N commented snidely.

It continued. All the fighting, all the screaming and horror. It was all there. But those deep, blue eyes of his did not care. They were transfixed on something else. Those smooth, silver sides, those sharp, blood tipped teeth, that cold, metallic sparkle, reverberating, reverberating…all leading to his pale, bloodstained hands.

'_You awful, hideous sinner.'_ A tiny voice whispered in his ear.

He didn't listen to what it said. It was a tiny, inferior voice. How could it, small and inferior, convince him? The chainsaw kept on cutting, spattering red everywhere. Yes, it was so true. Ignorance is _bliss._

_Splat. Splat. _Red liquid stained his shirt. It was dripping from his black hair. Going from his shirt…all the way to the bottom of his shoes. There was some on his face, like demented markings, splattered from his high forehead, all the way down his sharp chin. Pale, red tipped fingers grasped the chainsaw's handle in a death grip. No, he didn't want to let go. Never. Ever. A small giggle escaped his red lips. It was wonderful. Redness. To Crimson. To pale red…Leading to black.

He didn't notice…until it was too late. His grip softened. For a moment, his once wide eyes relaxed. Only to get wider again at the sight it witnessed. Splashed on the walls and furniture. Blood. Those blue eyes slowly moved to the bottom. A small choking sound was heard. Disgusting. Dripping with the sticky liquid.

"Did I really do this? All of this?" Cheren whispered to himself.

Remains were everywhere. It smelled of death. Corpses aligned the floor, aligned in a circular pattern, all leading up to Cheren. A murderer. A mutilator. A sinner. A false "peacemaker" A false teacher. Which led all up to one name. _Cheren._ Collapsing onto his knees, Cheren slowly murmured "_I_ am the one that needs to be punished. And what punishment is better than the one I wreaked on the other people? I will greet death with dignity." He slowly pulled a revolver from his pocket. Raised his gun to his head and slightly pulled the trigger. This was it. It all led to this. He never thought it would have ended this way. In his imagination, he died in a soft comfortable bed, spending his life to the fullest. His finger edged closer toward the trigger and then-

"Cheren!"N's voice interrupted the suicide.

"What are you…?" A gasp of shock and horror was all Annete could say. "You were going to…"

"Don't I deserve this? Just look at this room. Littered with bodies. And blood. It's everywhere. I was the one that did all this."Cheren murmured.

"No, you did the correct thing, killing them all off. They're not even supposed to roam this world." N began, taking in a deep breath. "Those things are from the underworld. God forsaken creatures."

Cheren slowly averted his gaze to N."Oh. Is that so? There could have been zombie children. They used to be as happy as _my_ students until this happened! And I killed them all. As I teacher, I love children! I can't ever forgive myself for killing a child. Undead or not. This is why I deserve to die." He once again lifted the revolver to his head.

"Please don't" Annete cried out, tears brimming on her eyes."It will take me an eternity to find someone like you!"

Cheren's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry Annete."

"That's just stupid Cheren! So many people care about you! Like Annete, your students, me, Touya…Yes, Touya. He would be so sad to hear you died without saying goodbye to him! L-listen to me, you big dumb-"

The sound of a gun being fired was heard across the lonely house._ Thunk._ Cheren's lithe body collapsed on the floor.

"Well…perhaps I…am…stupid…indeed. Ha…You were right…f-for…o-once…N." Cheren whispered the name gently, the light of battle fading from his eyes. Blood slowly trickled from his head. His clenched fists relaxing.

Annete let out a mournful wail."You stupid, insolent, beautiful…mortal!"Annete screeched, her tears freely flowing. "I should have…I could have…Ohhh!" Another shrill cry was heard.

_Cha-chak!_ The front door opened. And in the doorway was a tall, shocked, rigid brunet. _Touya._

"I'm home. And what in the Isshu region happened? And N…where are you? Cheren? Annete?"silence answered him."Huh. That's…odd…" He slowly walked to his room, looking around the bloody house.

And when he got there, a sobbing mess lay in front of him. Cheren was on the floor, pale and cold. A sick realization struck him. His childhood friend was dead. He gingerly held up Cheren's outstretched hand. _Cold as ice._ Touya gazed at Cheren's face, and cocked his head in wonder. A small, quiet smile danced on his lips. But why?

"He greeted death with open arms."N murmured, not the least bit surprised his friend was home.

"Bring him back…with that book…That once belonged to the strongest of my kind." Annete whispered.

"The… F-fairytale book?! It can't…well…on the other thought…I guess it won't hurt." Touya mused. " But before that I want to ask a few-"

"A zombie apocalypse happened. We teamed up and killed them. Cheren got rid of the rest in killing machine mode. And then killed himself. Crazy idiot he was. Long story short." N muttered.

"Well that explains blood on the walls. And cracked windows. Not to mention the green hippie on the floor. Yeah. I guess pretty much everything points to my apocalypse. Er…I mean…ha…you wouldn't…Y-yeah…let's bring Cheren back."

"You have a lot to explain once we're done."N handed Touya the book.

A sharp pencil appeared in Touya's hand. He was ready to write. In minutes, Cheren's eyes opened, much to everyone's delight.

"This has gotten old…"

"Welcome back. Oh, and how was heaven…or the other direction? And gee…you reek of dead stuff baking in the sun."

"Hell is how you describe it. Hellish. Obviously I went to hell." Cheren snapped.

"I'm so glad you're back…"Annete smiled.

"So, let's hope we will never. Ever. Eat zombie flesh again."N said.

Touya gazed at N with wide eyes. "C-cannibal m-much?"

"I guess…"

A long, awkward pause followed. Everyone stared at one another. Cheren, who was drenched in blood was staring emptily at the open ceiling. N, whose hair was speckled with zombie liquid gazed at Touya. Annete smiled serenely. Not a splotch of red could be seen. And then there was Touya, still recovering from the doubled shock of the house and Cheren's death.

"Now, explain Touya. And answer well."

"You know that journey I was talking about? Well…first off, I just went to the beach, decided to have a little _fun_ with the house…y'know? So, before I left, I decided to stir things up a little…Haaaa…SO THAT'S EXACTLY WHEN IT GOT A LITTLE CRAZY."

Cheren narrowed his eyes. "I died twice because of that. Got raped by zombies, was sent to hell, and learned that nothing is safe when Touya hands his book over to someone else."

Touya glanced at Cheren innocently and pouted. "Soooo?"

"Next time you do that, I kill you."

"Hmmm…'kay."

_ ._ Cheren and N turned around in alarm."Arceus no."

The End…?

Last few notes from the writer….

Just got this done! Right before school begins! Anyways, thank you, everyone, so much. If you were able to read this whole, quick paced, random, crazy series, I am shocked. Not a lot of people agree with my style. Anyways, lookout for a new series, involving the same universe this story comes from. The new series, however is going to be way more humorous than this one. Not to mention, there will be a lot of Touya in it too! I'll start it when I have time, but for now, school is the issue. And um…what do you think is on the other side of that door? Tell me in the comments! See you next time!


End file.
